Del odio al amor
by Otakukawaiigirl
Summary: Bulma Briefs y Milk Ox satan, dos estudiantes de la secundaria Orange High School, conocen a 2 chicos nuevos que llegan a la secundaria, Son Goku y Vegeta Ouji, ¿podran enamorarse sin importar los "pequeños" obstaculos que se le presentaran? veanlo y descubranlo :D
1. Chapter 1

Del odio al amor

Bueno chicas, este es mi primer fic y no saben lo emocionada que estoy jajá, trata sobre mis 2 parejas favoritas, GxM y VxB, ¡espero que les guste muchísimo y que lo disfruten!

Alzheimer: estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama.

Bulma Briefs, heredera de la muy famosa Capsule Corp. Una de las mejores estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star High School junto con su amiga Milk Oxatan, hija del gran rey Oxatan, las dos, chicas envidiadas por las estudiantes, eran reconocidas por su belleza e inteligencia, las dos tímidas, siempre se tapaban con su ropa, ellas no eran de esas chicas que eran muy coquetas, que les gustaba mostrar todo… bueno, todo empezó un día en el aula…

Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor-.

Buenos días profesor- dijeron los alumnos al unísono-.

Antes de empezar, quiero presentarles a dos alumnos nuevos que estudiaran con nosotros de ahora en adelante- prosiguió –bueno, preséntense.

Delante de todos, paso un muchacho de baja estatura con el cabello negro en forma de antorcha, andaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se veía muy extraño.

Buenos días, mi nombre es vegeta Ouji, tengo 16 años, vengo de la capital del sur- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz-.

Ay que chico tan lindo, y que cabello tan gracioso, aunque se ve un poco antipático, espero que el profesor no halla notado el sarcasmo- pensó la peliazul preocupada, siempre ha sido muy preocupadiza-.

El profesor, que pareció no haber notado el sarcasmo prosiguió:

Muy bien, preséntese usted ahora- dijo-.

Al momento paso un chico de alta estatura, de cabello negro, en forma de palmera, grandes músculos, con una gran sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Son Goku, tengo 16 años, vengo igualmente de la capital del sur- dijo con voz infantil y su gran sonrisa-.

Woah, ¡qué lindo es! Parece un buen chico, aunque su voz infantil da un poco de risa, también su cabello es gracioso- pensó divertida, siempre le veía lo bueno a la gente-.

Una vez presentados, el profesor siguió:

Muy bien alumnos, tomen asiento- dijo-.

Pero profesor ¿dónde nos sentamos? No hay lugar aquí, está muy lleno- pregunto el pelinegro más alto-.

A ver… siéntense junto a las señoritas Briefs y Oxatan- dijo mirando a la pelinegra y a la peliazul-.

Las chicas levantaron la mano para advertir quienes eran.

Mmm, ok, ¿vegeta vamos?- pregunto el chico a su primo-.

Hmp- gruño el pelinegro más bajo-.

Cuando se hubieron sentado el profesor siguió con su clase.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es milk Oxatan- dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa-.

¡Hola! Un gusto conocerte milk!- dijo animado el chica tan linda- pensó.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs- dijo la peliazul en tono amistoso-.

Hmp- gruño el pelinegro malhumorado- ush lo que faltaba, una mujer escandalosa más, aunque debo admitir que no está nada mal- pensó mirándola con su habitual ceño fruncido.

Oye, no tienes que ser grosero, yo no te hice nada para que me gruñas en la cara, solo saludaba -dijo intentando no subir la voz en clase-.

Cállate que tú no eres nadie para andar corrigiéndome –dijo de mal humor-.

Ush sí que eres irritante –dijo de mala gana-.

Vegeta la miro muy sorprendido, nunca nadie lo había insultado antes, y mucho menos una chica, todas normalmente caían rendidas a sus pies.

¿Irritante? Yo no te llego ni a los talones siendo irritante –dijo para desafiarla-.

¿Pues si tan irritante soy porque no te vas? –Dijo olvidando bajar el tono de voz-.

¿A ver qué sucede por allá atrás? –dijo el profesor molesto-.

N-nada profesor, lo siento mucho –dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos apenada, nunca un profesor le había llamado la atención antes-.

Cuando el profesor siguió con su clase, Bulma le dio un último insulto:

Imbécil.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas… aquí concluye el primer cap de mi primer fic xD, espero que les haya gustado, como obvio hice que Bulma y vegeta se odiaran, a mí me hubiera gustado que no lo hicieran y milk y Goku sí, pero sería muy extraño y no se me ocurría nada para eso xD tranquilas que Goku y Milk no serán peace forever (spoiler xD que mala soy) dejen reviews que eso es importantísimo para mí, así sabré también que no me estoy escribiendo a mi sola LOL.

¡Las quiero mucho!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Del odio al amor

Bueno chicas, aquí está el segundo cap de mi fic, desde que subí el primero ya tenía listo el segundo y todo xD y no saben cual fue mi alegría al ver mi historia con reviews! Me quede como que: aaaaaaaaaaa tengo revieeeeeews! Y decidi subirla de inmediato xD ¡bueno! Damas y caballeros, del odio al amor cap 2.

Alzheimer: estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama bla bla bla…

Ush sí que eres irritante –dijo de mala gana-.

Vegeta la miro muy sorprendido, nunca nadie lo había insultado antes, y mucho menos una chica, todas normalmente caían rendidas a sus pies.

¿Irritante? Yo no te llego ni a los talones siendo irritante –dijo para desafiarla-.

¿Pues si tan irritante soy porque no te vas? –Dijo olvidando bajar el tono de voz-.

¿A ver qué sucede por allá atrás? –dijo el profesor molesto-.

N-nada profesor, lo siento mucho –dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos apenada, nunca un profesor le había llamado la atención antes-.

Cuando el profesor siguió con su clase, Bulma le dio un último insulto:

Imbécil.

Continuara…

Una vez concluida la clase, Goku se dirigió a Bulma y con su habitual sonrisa le dijo:

¡Hola Bulma!

¡Goku! ¡Tanto tiempo amigo! -dijo casi sin ganas, tuvo que soportar una clase con vegeta, la tenía irritada-.

Si jeje, mira, recién me mude para acá y mis padres no pudieron conseguirnos casa a vegeta y a mí, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa? –dijo alegre, Bulma era su mejor amiga y ¿qué mejor que vivir con su mejor amiga?

Si claro quédense, son bienvenidos, y una cosa, ¿a vegeta ya lo conocías? –pregunto curiosa-.

Mmm, si, él es mi primo –dijo inocentemente el pelinegro más alto-.

¿¡QUE!? ¿Vegeta es tu primo y nunca me contaste? Que malo jajá –dijo atónita- ush lo que me faltaba, vivir con ese imbécil y encima que sea el primo de mi mejor amigo-pensó frustrada-.

La pelinegra que estaba viendo la conversación que llevaban se acercó y pregunto:

¿Es que ustedes dos ya se conocían? –pregunto atónita-.

Mmm si, somos amigos desde que teníamos 6 años –dijo la chica de piel blanca como si eso fuera lo más simple del mundo- y también vivirán con nosotras ¿qué tal?

¡Genial!- dijo Milk nerviosa, le gustaba mucho aquel pelinegro-. ¡Bienvenidos los dos!

Gracias –dijo el chico más alto con una gran sonrisa- así poder pasar más tiempo contigo-

La chica se sonrojo al comentario

Bueno, vámonos todos, no tienen que buscar algo tú y… ¿vegeta? –Dijo mirando asqueada al chico con cabello en forma de antorcha-.

Hmp –gruño-.

No, ya estamos listos, vámonos –dijo el pelinegro que parecía no haber notado al tensión en el ambiente

Cuando todos se subieron al auto, Goku que estaba al lado de vegeta y milk de copiloto acompañando a Bulma, aprovecho para charlar un rato.

Oye vegeta –dijo casi en un susurro-.

¿Qué quieres Kakarotto? –dijo de mala gana, su primo lo irritaba mucho-.

Vegeta por favor no me llames así, sabes que odio mi nombre –dijo casi molesto-.

Yo te llamo como se me dé la gana –gruño- ¿para qué me fastidias?

Solo quería preguntarte sobre Bulma –dijo con tono de niño regañado-.

¿Qué? ¿Esa irritante mujer gritona? ¿La conoces? –Pregunto algo atónito, su primo nunca hacia amigas que fueran… bueno… chicas-.

Sí, es mi amiga desde que teníamos 6 años, aunque ya vi que le estabas echando el ojo en clase eh vegeta –dijo divertido-.

Cállate Kakarotto que esa mujer no me interesa en lo más mínimo, es solo una mujer vulgar y gritona –dijo con cara de pocos amigos-.

Oye Bulma –dijo curiosa la pelinegra-.

Si milk? –respondió-.

¿Qué tal te fue con ese tal vegeta? –pregunto la pelinegra-.

Ese chico es una total pesadilla, no puedo creer que tenga que vivir con el ahora –dijo con sinceridad, ese chico era un total dolor de cabeza- y tú que tal con Goku? Lo conozco desde hace 10 años y nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada que hace cada vez que te ve.

¿E-en serio? –dijo entre sonrojada y atónita-.

Querida amiga, eso te lo puedo asegurar –le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Oye, tengo una idea Bulma –dijo al cabo de un rato-.

¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunto-.

Hagamos algo que nunca hicimos en nuestra vida –dijo con una sonrisa casi malévola-.

¿Qué? ¡Confiesa! –Dijo entre desconcertada y curiosa la peliazul-.

Deberíamos…

Continuara…

Que deberían hacer? Que tendrá en mente milk? Que es lo que nunca hicieron en toda su vida? Respóndanme chicas! No se la respuesta! Obvio que la se pero no les las digo muahahha xD gracias por dejar reviews se los sigo agradeciendo un MONTOOOOON!

¡las quiero un montón no miento!

Hasta la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola chicas! Bueno, leí sus reviews e hice un pequeñín cambio, porque como ya vamos por el 3ero es mejor obedecer, ¿no creen? ¡Bueno! Lo hice más largo porque como quiero a mis lectoras, unas me lo piden y yo soy su perrito xD lo alargue lo más que pude porque como tengo como 1234567836482375 tareas (liceo bitch! xD) ¡ojala les guste! Damas y otakus! Del odio al amor cap 3.

Los personajes no me pertenecen medaflojeraescribir bla bla bla

¿Qué tal te fue con ese tal vegeta? –pregunto la pelinegra-.

Ese chico es una total pesadilla, no puedo creer que tenga que vivir con el ahora –dijo con sinceridad, ese chico era un total dolor de cabeza- y tú que tal con Goku? Lo conozco desde hace 10 años y nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada que hace cada vez que te ve.

¿E-en serio? –dijo entre sonrojada y atónita-.

Querida amiga, eso te lo puedo asegurar –le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Oye, tengo una idea Bulma –dijo al cabo de un rato-.

¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunto-.

Hagamos algo que nunca hicimos en nuestra vida –dijo con una sonrisa casi malévola-.

¿Qué? ¡Confiesa!

Deberíamos…

Continuara…

En aquel momento, alguien interrumpió la conversación:

BULMAAAAA!

Ah! Que quieres Goku? –Dijo con fastidio-.

Solo te iba a decir que te pasaste la casa –dijo en voz baja-.

¿Qué? Ah! Lo siento mucho –se disculpó mientras daba la vuelta para ir a la casa-.

Hmp, que mujer tan despistada y distraída –dijo vegeta sin darse la molestia de bajar la voz-.

Para tu información enano, no soy despistada ni distraída, ¡solo que tu estúpida y fea cara mirándome está sobrepasando mis límites de tolerancia! –Gritó con furia, era una de las únicas veces que gritaba de esa manera-.

¿Que mi cara es de estúpido? ¿Acaso tu nunca te has mirado en el espejo niñita tonta? -Preguntó burlonamente-.

Eres un…

¡Ya llegamos! –grito la pelinegra alarmada-.

Hmp –gruño el más bajo-.

Una vez que se bajaron del auto y hubieron entrado en la casa, Bulma les enseño su habitación nueva y luego se fue con la pelinegra a su habitación.

Bueno, ¿me vas a decir lo que deberíamos hacer o no? –pregunto finalmente-.

¿Qué? Ah sí es cierto, deberíamos hacernos un pequeño cambio de look –dijo-. Te aseguro que con eso quedaran prendados a nosotras –dijo en voz baja-.

Un… cambio de look? Suena muy bien, aunque yo pensaba en algo mejor como un cambio de ropa, ¿no crees? –dijo la peliazul entre nerviosa y divertida, nunca había hecho algo como eso-.

Haremos ambas, así atraeremos su atención, y también aseguraremos que se quedaran embobados al vernos –dijo con una sonrisa la chica de ojos negros-.

¿Vamos ahora? –Preguntó la ojiazul-.

Si, ¡vamos ya! –Dijo enérgica milk-.

Cuando salieron, decidieron ir primero por ropa, normalmente iban a esas tiendas donde vendían ropa de deportes por ropa holgada, pero esta vez fueron a boutiques de ropa fina para chicas, compraron mucha ropa, la mayoría era algo así como que mostraba mucho más a lo que estaban acostumbradas, pero si eso los atraería, lo usarían con mucho gusto, luego de ropa fueron al spa de belleza, recién llegadas, unas peluqueras las "secuestraron" y les hicieron un súper cambio de look, aunque ellas se sentían apenadas por tener que cortar su cabello largo a la cintura, pero debían admitir que se veían muy bien, luego fueron por maquillaje, eso sí que necesitaron mucha ayuda porque no sabían mucho de eso, pero la que las atendía las ayudo y compraron todo lo que necesitaban.

Shhh Bulma que nos van a oír –le susurro la pelinegra a la ojiazul cuando llegaron de sus compras-.

Ay lo siento pero es que estoy emocionadísima –dijo en un susurro casi enérgico-.

Una vez que entraron, se probaron su ropa y se fueron a dormir

Vegeta estaba en la cocina, metido en sus pensamientos.

Que me está pasando, ¿acaso me gusta esa mujer tan escandalosa y vulgar? –Se preguntó desconcertado- pero es que es tan hermosa e inteligente –desecho ese pensamiento casi al instante, el nunca confió en las chicas, desde que murió su madre. Ella le decía que encontrara el amor de una chica que lo quiera de verdad, que diera todo por él, pero él no creía en esas cursilerías-.

¡Eh vegeta! –lo saludo Goku alegremente-.

Que quieres Kakarotto? –Preguntó con fastidio, su escandaloso primo lo seguía a todos lados-.

No tienes por qué molestarte vegeta solo saludaba –se defendió-.

Hmp –dijo el pelinegro-.

Oye, hoy revise el horario de clase, mañana tenemos clase de canto y poesía, según tú dices, odias esas clases, ¿qué harás? –Preguntó para sacar tema de conversación-.

¿Y a ti que te importa insecto? Fuera de mi vista que me enferma tu estúpida presencia –se quejó-.

Bien ya me voy –dijo en voz baja- adiós.

Hmp.

Al día siguiente Milk y Bulma se vistieron con un total esmero, duraron un poco más de lo normal porque era la primera vez que lo hacían, Bulma se puso un short negro con una blusa de igual color, que mostraba un pequeño escote, y los tirantes de la blusa tenían unos pequeños diamantes falsos incrustados, su puso una correa blanca escarchada levemente y unas botas igualmente blancas, llevaba un pequeño collar de plata que hacían conjunto con sus zarcillos, y su pelo ya no era enmarañado, sino lacio y largo hasta el pecho, con un pequeño fleco hacia el lado, milk llevaba una falda blanca a la cintura encima de la rodilla, con una blusa de varios colores sin mangas, junto con unas sandalias blancas con diamantes falsos incrustados, y llevaba un cinturón rosa con brillos, su pelo era similar al de Bulma, solo que era más corto, a los hombros, con una cadena y zarcillos rosa y blanco, se veían radiantes.

Cuando salieron de su cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y vieron a los 2 pelinegros esperándolas, cuando las vieron quedaron completamente embobados de lo bellas que se veían.

Ho-hola milk –tartamudeo Goku nervioso hasta los tequeteques- te ves muy bien hoy.

Hola Goku –dijo riéndose de la cara del pelinegro-.

Hola Goku jajá, tu cara da risa xD bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo mirando a vegeta-.

¿Qué? Ah sí vámonos –dijo vegeta saliendo de su ensimismamiento-.

Mientras Bulma y milk parloteaban adelante, Goku y vegeta seguían entre embobados y atónitos al nuevo look de las chicas.

O-oye Kakarotto –llamo el pelinegro a su primo-.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa vegeta? –Preguntó el chico que seguía mirando a la pelinegra con asombro-.

¿Alguna vez habías visto a esa mujer vestirse de esa manera? –Preguntó mirando a la peliazul-.

N-no nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera de niña –dijo pero cuando respondió salió de su ensimismamiento- ¿y desde cuando te importa lo que ella se pone? –pregunto divertido-.

En ese momento recordó que estaba hablando con su primo (lo se lo se xD soy mala escribiendo lo imbécil que es vegeta xD)

Eeeee –tartamudeo- cállate Kakarotto a mí no me importa eso, se ve mucho más vulgar que antes, parece una ramera.

¡Si claro! ¡Parece una ramera! ¡No me digas! –Dijo con sarcasmo-.

Hmp, cuando te escuchen y golpeen no me vengas a llorar –dijo con malhumor- eres demasiado indiscreto Kakarotto.

Ups, lo siento jeje –se disculpó-.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, todos todos pero absolutamente TODOS los chicos pusieron sus ojos encima de las chicas, hasta los que tenían novia, las chicas las miraban con asombro, estaban irreconocibles, tanta atención les molesto mucho a los 2 pelinegros, y más con ese chico que estuvo demasiado tiempo con Bulma.

Hola señorita –dijo mirando a Bulma mientras le besaba la mano- mi nombre es Yamcha.

Ho-hola –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa, él era el chico más popular de todo el colegio- soy Bulma, ella es milk.

Mucho gusto –dijo besando la mano de milk- me pregunto si les gustaría tomar algo en la cafetería.

¡Eeeee si claro! ¡Vamos! –Dijo animada mirando a milk-.

En ese momento, Goku empezó a hacer una tosecilla falsa para hacer saber que existía.

Hola, mi nombre es Goku, él es mi primo vegeta –dijo haciendo seña para estrechar su mano-.

Hola Goku, un gusto conocerte –dijo estrechando su mano –igualmente un gusto conocerte vegeta.

Hmp –fue su única respuesta-.

Ignóralo, él es así con todo el mundo, oye milk, Bulma, ¿nos sentamos juntos en clase de poesía? No me gusta quedarme con el –dijo mirando a vegeta-.

¿Qué dijiste insecto? –pregunto molesto-.

¡Eh nada jajá! –dijo asustado- entonces milk y Bulma?

¡Sí! ¡Claro! Nos vemos en clase, ¿los dejaremos solitos un rato si? –dijo la pelinegra mirando a Goku y a Yamcha- ¡nos vemos!

Al empezar las clases, Goku y vegeta se sentaron a esperar al profesor y vieron a milk y a Bulma con ese "imbécil".

Adiós Yamcha! –Dijeron las dos al unísono-.

Se sentaron con los chicos y llego el profesor.

Buenos días chicos, ¡hoy tendremos nuestra clase de canto! ¡El que yo nombre cantara una canción que más le guste! A ver… Vegeta Ouji!

Ya voy, ¡Wii que divertido es cantar! –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras iba al frente-.

Bueno –dijo mirando a Bulma como que dedicándole la canción- esta se llama pika-girl de S3rl

I wish that we were on TV

Just like in Pokémon

You'd be a Pika-girl, In the Poke world

Yes, life would be so fun

I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice

To go and search for you

I'd throw my poke ball, and I would catch them all

You'd be my Pikachu

You're my pika girl, in the poke world

Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)

Pika girl, in the poke world

And now that I've got you, we can never part (Chu)

The poke ball in my life's open for you (pika!)

You're my pika girl, in the poke world

Just like in Pokémon

(2X)

I'd bring you sweets, like rare candy's

Level up your love to give

And then you'd use right then, a sweet kiss TM

Super effective

Not even the Elite Four could stop us ever more

Together we can't fall

Our bond would never break, and there'd be no mistake

Our love would conquer all

You're my pika girl, in the poke world

Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)

Pika girl, in the poke world

And now that I've got you, we can never part (Chu)

The poke ball in my life's open for you (pika!)

You're my pika girl, in the poke world

Just like in Pokémon

(2X)

Cuando termino de cantar todos le aplaudieron con entusiasmo, pero el solo se sentó en su asiento, se arrepentía un poco porque le había dedicado esa canción a Bulma, la miro, y para su mala suerte, ella también.

¿Qué me miras? –Pregunto con fastidio-.

Cantaste muy bien vegeta –dijo sonriendo-.

Iba a responder de malas pero algo hizo que dijera:

G-gracias.

Milk Ox satan! –Anuncio el profesor-.

Ho oh –dijo asustada, ella tenía pánico escénico, no pensó en eso cuando acepto tener clases de canto-.

y-ya v-voy –dijo muy MUY asustada-.

Cuando llego al frente hizo lo mejor que pudo para decir una palabra.

B-buenas d-días –empezó- l-les voy a cantar te creo de v-violetta.

N-no se s-si hago b-bien, no s-se si h-hago mal…

Apenas iba por la segunda frase cuando se desmayó en frente de todos

MILK! –grito Goku preocupado mientras iba corriendo a ayudarla-.

Llévala a la enfermería –dijo el profesor mirándola- seguro fue pánico escénico.

Enseguida –dijo sin perder tiempo-.

La cargo en brazos cuidadosamente y se fue corriendo a la enfermería, toco la puerta y la enfermera atendió.

Buenas, que le sucedió a la señorita Ox satan? –pregunto mirándola-.

Se desmayó en clase de canto –dijo Goku preocupado-.

Bien, déjeme revisarla, a ver si no sufrió daño por la caída –dijo revisándola en la camilla-.

Goku estaba esperando en la entrada, cuando se encontró con algo que tal vez no debía haber visto…

Encontró a Bulma y a Yamcha besándose en la entrada de los baños, demasiado acurrucaditos para que sea un beso de amigos (Goku: otakukawaii, desde cuando un ¿beso es de amigos? -.- yo: ay cállate Goku que tú sabes, ¡puede pasar! Goku: si claro -.-) pensó en decírselo a vegeta cuando saliera de ahí, ¿pero cómo se lo tomaría?

Continuara…

Nota de autora

A la mierda ahora Yamcha nos quiere joder la puta vida e.e bueno, hice su pedido e hice el fic más largo, ¿contenta nicky? xD pero ya sé quién eres nicky a mí no me engañas xD y por cierto, gracias LOBO STEVE por leer mi fic significa mucho para mi c: si, leo reviews mientras hago fics xD y a todas mis lectoras, les digo que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar esta historia, claro, tendrá su fin pero no será muy pronto xD´

PD: la canción que canto vegeta, búsquenla es muy muy bonita y es súper buena, si no se fijaron, se llama pika-girl de s3rl

¡Las quiero mucho!

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bueno chicas! Aquí está el 4to cap de mi fic! Me da risa yo aquí haciendo fics a las 5:40am xD pero aprovecho cada minuto que tengo para escribir (pero dentro de 15 minutos te tienes que ir al liceo -.-; ay jodete conciencia xD) ¡bueno! Damas y otakus (o frikis si solo saben de dragon ball z xD) del odio al amor cap 4

Los personajes….. Bla…..bla…bla

Bien, déjeme revisarla, a ver si no sufrió daño por la caída –dijo revisándola en la camilla-.

Goku estaba esperando en la entrada, cuando se encontró con algo que tal vez no debía haber visto…

Encontró a Bulma y a Yamcha besándose en la entrada de los baños, demasiado acurrucaditos para que sea un beso de amigos (Goku: otakukawaii, desde cuando un ¿beso es de amigos? -.- yo: ay cállate Goku que tú sabes, ¡puede pasar! Goku: si claro -.-) pensó en decírselo a vegeta cuando saliera de ahí, ¿pero cómo se lo tomaría?

Continuara…

Iba a irse pero antes, la enfermera lo llamo:

Está bien, solo se golpeó un poco, está despertando

El suspiro aliviado, se sentía mejor ahora que su "amiga" se encontraba bien.

En ese momento, milk salió de la enfermería alegre al ver a Goku esperándola.

GOKU! –grito lanzándose a él para abrazarlo-.

Hola milk! –Exclamo mientras correspondía al abrazo-.

Que lindos, ¿son novios? –Pregunto la enfermera-.

La verdad… -empezó Goku para aclarárselo-.

Si, si somos –interrumpió milk-.

Jajá, buena suerte a los dos, adiós –dijo riéndose mientras se iba-.

Milk porque… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque milk se le acercó y le dio un dulce beso, al que Goku fue correspondiendo lentamente-.

Cuando se separaron, Goku fue el primero en hablar:

Milk yo… -fue interrumpido por milk-.

Te amo Goku –dijo suavemente-.

Y yo a ti –dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente-.

Pasó el receso y les tocaba ir a clase de poesía

Llego el profesor y empezó a dar la clase:

¡Buenos días alumnos! Esta es la clase de poesía, para empezar quiero que todos escriban una poesía y al que yo llame la leerá en clase, tienen 5 minutos.

Todos empezaron a escribir pero como lógico, vegeta se quedó garabateando en el papel, mientras veía a la hoja pensaba en Bulma y algo que le dijo su primo en el receso:

Flashback…

Oye vegeta –dijo Goku seriamente-.

Que quieres Kakarotto? –Pregunto con fastidio-.

Bueno, no sé si te importe pero vi a Bulma besándose con ese chico Yamcha –dijo en voz baja-.

Hmp, ¿y a mí que me importa eso? Ella no es nada mío –mintió con su habitual tono de voz, la verdad es que si le importaba, y mucho-.

Amor vámonos, llegaremos tarde –dijo milk nerviosa, siempre llegaba 5 minutos antes a todas las clases-.

Ya voy –dijo mirando a su nueva novia-.

Fin del Flashback…

¡3 minutos!

Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos, volteo y miro a Bulma, se veía tan bonita con su pelo azul, estaba concentrada en su poesía y se le ocurrió algo, lo escribió rápidamente y espero a que el tiempo se acabara.

Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo, ahora llamare a un alumno para que me lea su poesía… Vegeta Ouji!

¿En serio? ¿Me tienen que llamar para todo? –Pensó fastidiado- ¡ya voy!

Se paró en frente de todos, no quería decir esas cursilerías en clase, pero miro a la peliazul, tomo toda la fuerza del mundo y empezó a leer:

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada y tu forma de ser.

Son las cosas por los cuales deliro

Y por lo que amo todo tu ser

Eres en quien cada minuto pienso

Día y noche estas en. Mis pensamientos

Eres tú en quien todas las noches sueño

Eres la razón de mi yo actual

Pues con tan solo verte

Creo poder ir al infinito y más allá

Por la alegría que siento al ver tu sonrisa

Y poder ver esa luz en tu mirar.

Al terminar todos le aplaudieron, el solo bajo la cabeza y se fue a su asiento, volteo y Bulma lo miraba, ella al notar que él había volteado cambio su vista rápidamente al profesor, y se podía ver a Yamcha atrás de ella con el ceño fruncido, vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió de medio lado, le había causado celos

¿Acaso el me dedico esa poesía? no creo, con lo idiota que es no creo que me haga algo tan lindo como eso, pero… el me miraba, ¿será una señal? Parece que Yamcha se enojó con eso, espero que no haya problemas –pensó Bulma metida en sus pensamientos, volteo y vio a vegeta mirando al suelo desde su asiento- puede ser que si me lo haya dicho a mí, se ve tan lindo cuando tiene esa cara –siguió hundida en sus pensamientos cuando vegeta volteo a mirarla, ella se dio cuenta y cambio su vista al profesor- casi me ve jajá, creo que tendré que quedarme con la duda sobre esa poesía.

Sonó la campana y vegeta se iba a ir a su rincón habitual, pero una mano que lo tomo por el hombro lo detuvo.

¿Qué quieres? –pregunto vegeta a Yamcha-.

Aléjate de mi novia imbécil –dijo furioso- no te hagas el desentendido, yo sé perfectamente que esa poesía se la dedicaste a ella.

¿Y que si no me quiero alejar de ella? Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer idiota –dijo furioso-.

Eres un…

Y no es que te importe, pero hasta vivo con ella –dijo burlón-.

¡TE VOY A MATAR! –Grito con furia ssj 4 xD-.

Se lanzó sobre vegeta pero el fácilmente se lo quito de un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hacia atrás, Yamcha le dio varias patadas pero él las esquivaba con total facilidad, luego se cansó y lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Hmp, débil –dijo vegeta mientras lo miraba asqueado-.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su rincón.

Cuando salieron de clase, Bulma le salto por atrás para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

¡Pero qué demonios…! –grito furioso-.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi novio y dejarlo así de esa forma?! –grito Bulma enfadada-.

Créeme, te hice un gran favor niñita vulgar –dijo burlón-.

¿Ah sí? ¡Pues créeme que lo que hiciste no me favoreció en lo absoluto! –Grito mientras se iba al auto-.

Vegeta solo siguió caminando hasta llegar al auto, se iba a poner junto al idiota de Kakarotto pero para su desgracia, su horrenda novia estaba al lado de él, no le quedo más opción que ponerse de copiloto con Bulma. Solo agarro sus audífonos y puso la música a todo volumen, para su suerte Bulma no lo molesto.

Habían pasado 1 mes desde lo ocurrido con Yamcha, Bulma seguía molesta con vegeta. Pero algo cambiaria en esta clase de canto…

¡Buenos días alumnos! Hoy se me ocurrió que podríamos cantar en parejas para hacer un ejercicio, y cantaran la canción frente a la clase, a ver… Bulma Briefs con vegeta Ouji!

Cuando Bulma escucho eso le dio ganas de gritarle al profesor, igual con vegeta pero se quedaron callados, preferían gritarse en casa…

Milk Ox satan con Son Goku!

Siiii –exclamo mirando a su novio, el cual le sonreía-.

Cuando termino de decir todas las parejas, (entre ellas krillin y 18 xD) todos empezaron a ver que iban a cantar…

Muy bien vegeta, practicaremos pero sin gritar por favor, no quiero que me saquen de aquí –dijo con calma-.

Hmp –dijo-.

¿Qué tal si cantamos esta? –Pregunto acercándole un audífono-.

Está bien para mí –dijo- ¿y en qué idioma esta esto?

En ingles creo, no sé lo que dice, nunca fui muy buena en inglés –dijo lamentándose, sacaba todo 20 menos inglés-.

Hmp, yo si se lo que dice –pensó, él era genial en inglés- está bien, cantaremos esa.

Bien, ensayamos en casa –dijo finalmente-.

Oye milk, ¿qué haremos? –Pregunto Goku, él sabía que milk le asustaba cantar en público-.

Ya lo resolveremos más tarde, ¿y si cantamos esta? –dijo acercándole el audífono también-.

¡Es genial! ¡Cantemos esa! –dijo entusiasmado-.

Wii jajá –dijo animada antes de besarlo en la mejilla-.

Llegaron todos a casa, se fueron a dormir y llego la mañana…

Bulma despertó…

Aaaaah –dijo bostezando- que hora es… ¡AAAAAAAAAA MIIILK DESPIERTAAA ES TARDE!

Que pasa Bulma? –Dijo con fastidio-.

¡SON LAS 7:00 ENTRAMOS A LAS 7:30!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se bañaron y vistieron con rapidez porque el cole quedaba lejos, se dieron cuenta de que vegeta y Goku ya estaban saliendo.

¡Qué les pasa a los dos! ¿¡Porque no nos despertaron!? –grito Bulma frustrada-.

Ps porque había un letrero en la puerta, tocamos y nada y creímos que estaban enfermas –dijo Goku con inocencia-.

¡Creyeron mal! –Grito entrando al auto-.

Llegaron al colegio, ni Bulma ni milk desayunaron, Bulma siempre se desmayaba cuando pasaba eso, pero no le importo mucho hasta que…

Ugh –gimió, se mareo muchísimo-.

¿Qué quieres mujer? –pregunto vegeta antes de ir por su lado, pues Kakarotto y su novia se habían ido-.

Nada imbécil –dijo-.

Se fue por su lado pero lo último que recordó fue que caía al piso y veía la cara de vegeta…

Vegeta la vio irse, pero cuando la vio caer fue rápido por ella.

Eso te paso por no comer imbécil –le dijo pero se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado y la llevo a la enfermería, camino a allá se encontró con Yamcha hijo de… la vecina xD

¿Qué haces con ella? –pregunto fríamente-.

Pues mira, la querida novia que nunca vigilas se desmayó por que no desayuno y la llevo a la enfermería –dijo fingiendo dulzura-.

Yo la llevare –dijo decidido-.

¿Quién te dio permiso imbécil? –pregunto-.

Cállate idiota que ella es mi novia y puedo llevármela sin permiso de nadie –dijo enfadado-.

Vegeta… -murmuro Bulma inconsciente-.

¿Qué? –Pregunto Yamcha atónito-.

Vegeta… -siguió murmurando-.

Me voy –dijo vegeta dejando a Yamcha atónito ante lo que dijo-.

Toco la puerta de la enfermería, la enfermera lo dejo entrar, la reviso y dijo que nada pasaba, que se podía quedar con ella hasta que despertara.

Vegeta se sentó en una silla mientras miraba a la peliazul, en un acto involuntario empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras miraba sus labios, pasaron pocos minutos y vegeta no se lo pensó dos veces y la beso, pero vio que despertaba y se separó rápidamente y fingió que nada pasaba.

¿Que… pasa aquí? –pregunto aturdida-.

Te desmayaste –dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse-.

Espera vegeta, ¿me ayudas a levantarme? Es que naturalmente no me puedo levantar bien –dijo con un poco de pena-.

Bien –dijo con fastidio pero la ayudo con gusto-.

Llegaron a clase y la diversión de vegeta fue ver a Yamcha con la sangre hirviendo al verlos pasar a los dos juntitos a clase.

Hola Yamcha! –exclamo alegre al verlo-.

Yamcha solo volteo la mirada

Vegeta, ¿qué le hiciste ahora? –dijo mientras vegeta la ayudaba a sentarse-.

Hmp, yo no le hice nada a ese imbécil –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella-.

Pasó la clase y Bulma solo pensaba en dos cosas: en la cara de Yamcha y algo raro que le paso cuando despertó de su desmayo…

Flashback…

¿Qué quieres mujer? –pregunto vegeta con su habitual antipatía-.

Nada imbécil –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-.

Se fue por su lado pero lo último que recordó fue que caía al piso y veía la cara de vegeta…

Cuando despertó vio la cara de vegeta muy cerca de ella, fingió que estaba desmayada un minuto y fingió que se despertaba…

¿Que… pasa aquí? –pregunto aturdida-.

Te desmayaste –dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse-.

Fin del flashback…

Continuara…

Termino el flashback y… *suspenso* xD principalmente, sorry tarde más de lo normal en actualizar pero esta semana tuve como 12324 tareas, me cague todos los días hasta la 3:00am xD y apenas tuve tiempo para el fic, además de que mi imaginación se acaba xD pero seguiré con el fic forever, ya tengo una idea centralizada de cómo va a terminar (no hago spoiler muahahaha xD) y no me detendré hasta hacerla porque las quiero y sé que les gustan los fics como esteee :3 gracias por los reviews, me emociono ssj dios cuando veo uno nuevo xD me siento reconocida LOL

PD: ¿vegeta se pone un poco sentimental no creen? (vegeta: ¿qué dijiste insecto?; yo: que andas gay, ¿algún problema con eso? Vegeta: Te matare imbécil -.-; yo: ¿tú crees? *Ser ssj 4* acércate si puedes; vegeta: yo Mmm *se va corriendo*)

¡Las quiero un montoooooon!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chicas! Aquí esta el 5to cap de mi fic, estoy contentísima hoy, y estuve un buen rato riéndome con lo reviews que me dejan, me ponen super feliiiiz! y decidi escribir de inmediato para complacerlas un poco xD bueno! Damas y otakus, del odio al amor cap 5!

Los personajes nosequemierda xD

Pasó la clase y Bulma solo pensaba en dos cosas: en la cara de Yamcha y algo raro que le paso cuando despertó de su desmayo…

Flashback…

¿Qué quieres mujer? –pregunto vegeta con su habitual antipatía-.

Nada imbécil –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-.

Se fue por su lado pero lo último que recordó fue que caía al piso y veía la cara de vegeta…

Cuando despertó vio la cara de vegeta muy cerca de ella, fingió que estaba desmayada un minuto y fingió que se despertaba…

¿Que… pasa aquí? –pregunto aturdida-.

Te desmayaste –dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse-.

Fin del flashback…

Continuara…

LLAMANDO AL PLANETA BULMAAAAAAA –grito su mejor amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

Aaaaa que pasaa!? –grito un poco enojada-.

La clase termino hace 5 minutos –dijo milk-.

Ups, lo siento –dijo recojiendo sus cosas para irse-.

Salio del pasillo buscando a Yamcha para preguntarle que le pasaba, lo encontró pero no de una linda forma. Lo encontró besándose con una chica que ella aborrecia, lo primero que hizo fue llorar y dirigirse a Yamcha.

ERES UN IMBECIL YAMCHA! TE ODIO! –grito golpeándolo, pero el la miraba con asco y odio-.

Bulma se fue corriendo, choco con alguien pero no le hizo caso y se fue a al jardín.

POV Vegeta

Pero que demonios! –grito cuando alguien choco con el, levanto la vista y noto que era Bulma-.

Que le pasa a esa mujer ahora? –pensó mientras la seguía-.

Llego al jardín y la vio llorando desconsoladamente en el pasto, por alguna extraña razón fue a ver que le pasaba.

Que tienes ahora mujer? –pregunto mostrando desinteres- me empujaste mientras corrias llorando como una niñita.

l-lo s-siento vegeta p-pero es q-que Yamcha me… -gimio-.

Que hizo ese imbécil? –pregunto para ir a romperle el cuello-.

Lo encontré besándose con una chica que odio –dijo antes de romper a llorar-.

No se ni porque lloras –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-.

COMO QUE NO DEBERIA LLORAR POR ESO! –lloro mas fuerte-.

Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías llorar por un idiota que no te merece –aclaro vegeta mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, manteniendo distancia claro-.

t-tienes razón, soy una tonta, ando llorando por ese imbécil, no vale la pena –dijo dejando de llorar-.

Te ves mejor cuando dejas de llorar –dijo sonriendo de medio lado para hacerla reir un poco-.

Gracias vegeta –dijo riendo-.

Bulma se acerco un poco a vegeta, este se dio cuenta pero fingio no notarlo

Oye vegeta –empezo Bulma-.

Hn? –pregunto-.

Yo quisiera decirte algo –dijo Bulma mirándolo a los ojos muy cerca de su cara-.

Que será? –pensó-.

Yo…

Bulma que te paso! Porque corrias de esa forma!? –pregunto Goku preocupado, no sabia cual era la situación, era muy despistado-.

Nada importante –dijo mientras se paraba y se iba a clase-.

Eh? Que esta pasando aquí vegeta? –pregunto Goku extrañado de ver a vegeta ahí sentado-.

Ush eres un imbécil Kakarotto! Aléjate! –grito enfadado mientras se iba también, dejando a Goku confundido-.

Eh? Pero que? –dijo mirando a vegeta-.

Goku! Corres demasiado rápido! Me dejaste sin aliento! –dijo milk casi sin voz, tuvo que correr para seguir a su novio-.

Lo siento cielo, es que me preocupo por Bulma, es mi mejor amiga –se disculpo Goku-.

No importa, vamos a clase? –dijo milk-.

Si pero, mejor te llevo yo –dijo divertido-.

De que habl… AAAAAA GOKU! BAJAME! –grito cuando Goku la cargo y se fue corriendo a clase llevándola a caballo-.

Jajajaja! –se rio Goku cuando llegaron-.

Que malo eres! –dijo divertida-.

Solo me divertia un poco contigo –dijo riéndose también-.

Por eso te amo –dijo abrazandolo-.

Igual yo –la beso antes de entrar-.

Paso la aburrida clase de matemáticas, vegeta solo pensaba…

Que me habría querido decir esa mujer? Pero que estoy pensando? No me debería importar lo que diga esa estúpida mujer vulgar! Que esta pasando conmigo!?

La campana que indicaba la salida lo saco de sus pensamientos

Vegeta vámonos –dijo Kakarotto con voz de casi dormido-.

Hmp.

Llegaron a casa, después de un rato, Bulma se le acerco…

Vegeta, ensayaremos algún día o que? –dijo Bulma-.

Pensé que tenias la estúpida fobia de tu amiguita y no te atreves a cantar –dijo burlon-.

Cállate imbécil! Y ella tiene nombre! Se llama milk, entiendes? M-I-L-K! –grito ofendida- y si te importa, yo no tengo miedo escénico.

Ah! Entonces cantas como un pajarraco y no quieres cantar? –dijo poniendo burlas para no ensayar-.

USH! Me tienes harta! Si no quieres ensayar dimelo de una puta vez! –grito furiosa antes de irse, pero antes- toma, ensaya solo –dijo dándole una letra de su parte de la canción-.

Hmp –las tomo- ya te puedes largar niñita.

QUE MI NOMBRE ES BULMA! LLAMAME POR MI NOMBRE GROSERO!

Yo te llamo como se me da la gana –dijo con fastidio- ahora lárgate.

Se fue corriendo furiosa hacia su cuarto a ensayar sola…

POV vegeta

Que fastidio con esa mujer tan gritona, yo no ensayo si no quiero y ella no me va a obligar, es tan estúpida, queriendo cantar una canción en un idioma que ni entiende, su sorpresa será cuando sepa que dice… ensayare un poco –pendo yéndose a su habitancion-.

POV general

Al día siguiente…

La mañana transcurrio normal, cuando llegaron a la orange high School Bulma decidio hablar con Yamcha sobre lo sucedido el otro día (hagamos una campaña para matar a Yamcha, la mas entusiasmada sera mi secretaria personal xD), estaba dispuesta a no llorar gracias a lo que vegeta le había dicho…

Yamcha, tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente Bulma a Yamcha-.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ahora largo de mi vista –dijo muy enfadado-.

Tu me vas a escuchar o te juro que te hare la vida imposible –lo amenazo muy en serio-.

cuando estabas inconsciente mientras te cargaba ese imbécil (osea vegeta) susurrabas su nombre –dijo para librarse de ella-.

¿Qué? Qué clase de estupidez es esa, a ese mono lo odio mas que a nada en el mundo –dijo Bulma- bueno, ya se la razón, y para que sepas, yo ODIO a vegeta y no se porque carajo hacia eso, aunque no se si te importa –dijo para aclararle- ya te puedes ir a divertir con tu nueva noviecita –dijo para finalmente irse-.

Después del receso vinieron las clases de canto…

Muy buenos días a todos, como saben esta es la clase de canto, hoy haremos los ejercicios vocales y luego llamare a una de las parejas para ensayar en clase, empecemos…

Hicieron los ejercicios vocales (que por supuesto, vegeta no hizo xD) cantaron una de las parejas (krillin y 18 xD), después el profesor dijo algo antes de salir.

Bueno alumos, se me ocurrio que podemos aprovechar la fecha para que cantes en el evento de san valentin que es en un mes, hacemos un concurso y la mejor pareja gana –dijo medio entusiasmado-.

Me parece una excelente idea profesor –dijo la "novia" de Yamcha-.

Pero profesor una pregunta –dijo Bulma antes de que esa inútil hiciera un discurso- todas las parejas deben participar? –pregunto mirando a vegeta-.

Si señorita Briefs, todos deben participar, además, es una buena oportunidad porque cantaran frente a toda la ciudad.

Oh mierda –dijo milk en un susurro- Goku, que hare?

Tranquila, pensaremos en algo –dijo rodeándola con el brazo-.

Muy bien, anoten sus nombres y la canción que cantaran en esta planilla, asi vere que no cambien de parejas ni la canción.

Todos se anotaron, después de eso sono la campana y Bulma se encontró a alguien que le hubiera gustado que nunca la encontrara.

Hola maroon! Como estas prima? –dijo fingiendo entusiasmo a su prima-.

Hola bulmita querida! Estoy bien gracias, además de que vi a un chico super lindooo, juro que algún día será mio *-* -dijo con su irritante y vanidosa voz-.

Ah en serio? Y quien es? –pregunto fingiendo interés-.

Se llama vegeta Ouji! Como lo amo! –dijo casi gritando-.

A Bulma le hirvió la sangre al oir eso… esperen, ella sintiendo celos? No eso no puede ser, odiaba a ese mono, era imposible que se enamorara de el, y en un acto involuntario le dijo a maroon:

Oh! Sabes? El es mi novio –dijo como que: aléjate de el o te mato-.

E-en serio? Lo siento tanto! No quería que pensaras asi de mi! –mintió, le había creido pero no quería que nadie pero NADIE se acercara a su amor platónico-.

No importa maroon, eso pasa! Bueno nos vemos mas tarde bye! –dijo caminando, mas bien corriendo de ella- ush no la soporto! –pensó irritada- y encima se le quiere acercar a vegeta… no, no puedo sentir celos, el no es ni siquiera mi amigo! Deben ser las hormonas…

POV maroon

ESA YA ME TIENE HASTA ARRIBA! Es una niñita nerd mimada, no se que le vio vegeta –pensó la muy estúpida, sin saber que Bulma y ella eran idénticas -.- vegeta será mio, lo tendre asi tenga que jugar sucio…

POV vegeta (que cortos mis povs xD)

Vegeta estaba pensando en su rincón de siempre:

Genial, tengo que cantar en publico y con ella, aunque podría sacarle provecho, es el evento de san valentin y esa canción es de amor, podría… NO! Mi orgullo no me permitiría eso! No mostrare debilidad hacia esa mujer tan vulgar y gritona, ojos azules como el cielo, hermosa y con un carácter explosivo… CARAJO! NO PUEDO DEJARME LLEVAR POR ESAS CURSILERIAS! Pero tal vez pueda joderla un poco traduciéndole esa canción, lo hare antes del show, a ver como reacciona…

Se fue caminando al cole, ya que se ponía en una esquina del lado de afuera, cuando vio algo que lo dejo completamente atonito…

Continuara…

HOLA! Com están? Seguro se preguntan, QUE PASAAA? Ni yo lo se en serio se me acaba de ocurrir xD asi de loca soy e.e bueno! Espero que no me maten ni me descuarticen por no hacer que vegeta y Bulma se besaran xD es que tenia dos ideas: o hacer que se besen y poner los "pequeños obstáculos" o no hacerlo y hacer lo que voy a hacer que no dire xDDD dejen reviews porfis :D me alegra tanto leerlos! Bueno! Las dejo porque son las 5:30am y no me he preparado para ir al cole a las 6:00am xD

PD: oigan nesecito que me digan si quieren que haga un fanfic extra de Goku y milk porfa, confirmenmelo en los reviews que en verdad quiero sacarlo pero solo si mis lectoras prometen leerlo: 3

Las quiero muchooo!

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas! Buenas noticias! Tengo vacaciones 1 semana entera! Así podre escribir fics mas rápido y más seguido! Ah por cierto, que emoción! ya voy por el cap 6! No pensé que llegaría aquí :3 todo gracias a sus reviews! Bueno! Damas y otakus, del odio al amor cap 6.

Me equivoque en una parte, no era Alzheimer (matare a la que me dijo que era así -.-) era disclaimer, perdónenme si las confundí q.q

POV vegeta (que cortos mis povs xD)

Vegeta estaba pensando en su rincón de siempre:

Genial, tengo que cantar en público y con ella, aunque podría sacarle provecho, es el evento de san Valentín y esa canción es de amor, podría… NO! Mi orgullo no me permitiría eso! No mostrare debilidad hacia esa mujer tan vulgar y gritona, ojos azules como el cielo, hermosa y con un carácter explosivo… CARAJO! NO PUEDO DEJARME LLEVAR POR ESAS CURSILERIAS! Pero tal vez pueda joderla un poco traduciéndole esa canción, lo hare antes del show, a ver cómo reacciona…

Se fue caminando al cole, ya que se ponía en una esquina del lado de afuera, cuando vio algo que lo dejo completamente atónito…

Continuara…

Vio a Bulma cruzando la calle mirando al piso sin darse cuenta de que un camión iba hacia ella con gran velocidad, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella para salvarla.

BULMA! –fue lo último que grito antes de empujarla y que el camión le aplastara ambas piernas y brazos.

POV Bulma

Estaba caminando pensando en lo que le dije a esa imbécil de Maroon, inconscientemente fui a cruzar la calle y escuche mi nombre, cuando me di la vuelta alguien me empujo y caí a la acera, iba a gritarle al que me empujo pero cuando me voltee vi un camión yendo a toda velocidad y a vegeta tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo, me costó unos segundos en darme cuenta de la situación.

VEGETA! –grite desesperada corriendo hacia él, vi que sus piernas y brazos estaban rotos- AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas-.

En ese momento, salió milk y Goku de la entrada del cole.

Por kami-sama que sucedió aquí! –Gritaron Goku y milk al vernos a los dos-.

No pregunten y ayúdenme por favor! –Grite mientras lloraba desesperada-.

Llamare a una ambulancia –dijo Goku mientras marcaba el número a gran velocidad- si? Vengan rápido, un chico atropellado, aja? Calle nro 112 frente a la Orange high School, aja? GRACIAS! –Grito agradecido- ya vienen para acá, dijeron que mientras intenten detener la hemorragia, presionen sus heridas.

Si! –grite agradecida mientras hacia lo que Goku nos dijo a milk y a mí y el observaba si llegaba la ambulancia-.

Estuvimos deteniendo la hemorragia por unos momentos y me di cuenta de que vegeta susurraba mi nombre…

b-Bulma… -susurraba en voz muy baja-.

Vegeta… -susurre mientras le acariciaba la cara-.

YA LLEGO LA ABULACIA! –Grito Goku sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-

Lo montamos con rapidez y la ambulancia nos llevó a toda velocidad al hospital, lo llevaron a emergencias y nos dejaron en la sala de espera, paso unas horas hasta que alguien hablo.

Bulma, estas bien? –Me susurro Goku mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

No respondí, estaba llorando en silencio.

Bulma! BULMA! –Me grito milk sacándome de mis pensamientos-.

No respondí por un momento, lo único que logre decir fue:

t-todo fue mi c-culpa –dije llorando un poco-.

Qué? Como que tu culpa? –pregunto Goku curioso-.

Si no hubiera sido tan despistada, nada de esto hubiera pasado –dije subiendo un poco la voz-.

No Bulma, nada de esto es tu culpa –dijo milk abrazándome pero la empuje, estaba enojada-.

SI LO FUE! –grite llorando fuertemente- TODO FUE MI CULPA! POR CULPA MIA VEGETA ESTA EN UNA SALA DE URGENCIAS POSIBLEMENTE PELEANDO POR SU VIDA! SOY UNA TONTA! –Grite llorando con todas mis fuerzas-.

No Bulma, nada de esto es tu culpa –dijo milk intentando tranquilizarme-.

Tampoco eres tonta –agrego Goku-.

SI LO SOY! Y DE QUIEN MAS VA A SER LA CULPA, FUI YO LA QUE ANDABA DISTRAIDA CRUZANDO LA CALLE SIN MIRAR A LOS LADOS! –grite con toda la fuerza del mundo, nadie me entendía-.

La culpa fue de ese camión, iba muy rápido sin darse cuenta de que estabas cruzando la calle, no llores por favor, el estará bien –dijo milk asustada-.

AH SI? YO… yo…! yo… -tartamudee antes de ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de milk-.

Milk solo me abrasaba mientras Goku me acariciaba la cabeza, paso un rato hasta que el doctor abrió la puerta de la sala de espera, solo me levante y corrí hacia el doctor.

COMO ESTA VEGETA DOCTOR? –Pregunte desesperada-.

Está bien, pero esta inconsciente, sus brazos y piernas están rotos, pero se curara –dijo el doctor- pueden pasar a verlo.

Lo empuje rápidamente y fui a la sala donde estaba vegeta…

Tenía una maquina conectada a él, varias vendas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, se veía muy mal.

Corrí hacia él y me senté a su lado, llore al verlo, todo fue mi culpa…

POV vegeta

Medio abrí mis ojos, vi a esa mujer llorando como loca mientras sentía que algo me tomaba de la mano, no sabía cómo había llegado aquí si estaba en una calle salvándola a… ella…

Flashback…

Corrí hacia ella y la empuje y luego sentí como si algo muy pesado aplastaba mis brazos y piernas, levante mi cabeza y vi a Bulma sentada en la acera volteando, luego algo me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y caí inconsciente…

Desperté, vi a alguien a mi lado, todavía estábamos en la calle, levante la vista y vi a esa mujer deteniendo una pequeña hemorragia en la cabeza, susurre sin darme cuenta…

B-Bulma –susurre-.

Vegeta –fue lo último que oí antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo-.

Fin del flashback

POV general

Oye Goku –dijo milk mientras caminaban para ir a la sala donde estaba vegeta, Bulma llego en segundos porque se fue corriendo por su vida xD-.

Si milk? –Pregunto Goku-.

Crees que vegeta halla salvado a Bulma porque se enamoró de ella? –pregunto mirando a los ojos a su novio

No lo sé, vegeta nunca fue abierto con nadie, la única persona que vi que fue abierto fue con su madre, claro antes de que muriera –dijo con nostalgia, él también quería mucho a su tía-.

También la extrañas verdad? –pregunto entre preocupada y nerviosa-.

Si, algo, ella fue la madre que nunca tuve, mi madre murió al yo nacer, mi tía se ocupó de que nunca la extrañara –dijo soltando una lagrima-.

Milk lo miro con una mirada de sorpresa y compasión.

Cuanto lo siento –dijo abrazándolo, él le devolvió el abrazo, pero un poco más fuerte-.

Perdóname tu, siempre me pongo sensible cuando hablo de mi tía y mi madre –dijo soltándola para seguir caminando- no quería que me vieras así.

Ella simplemente lo detuvo, puso sus manos en la cara de Goku, le seco las lágrimas y susurro:

Puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo no juzgo como tú crees, yo te amo por lo que eres.

El sonrió y la beso de manera dulce, fue largo y profundo, él pensaba mientras tanto:

Eres perfecta.

Se separaron, milk lo tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando…

Llegaron a los pocos minutos, Bulma había dejado de llorar, pero se notaba que había llorado bastante, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y cuando hablo, no tenía casi voz por los gritos y el llanto.

Hola –dijo, aunque casi no tenía voz, se escuchaba apagada-

Ninguno dijo nada, Goku soltó a milk y apresuro el paso para sentarse al otro lado de vegeta, milk se sentó al lado de Goku mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de este, pasaron unos minutos para que llegara el doctor.

Buenas chicos, ha tenido mucha suerte, sus fracturas fueron leves, tiene un cuerpo muy resistente, lo que si es que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, por eso esta inconsciente, yo creo que estará bien, pero no sé cuándo podríamos darle el alta –dijo revisando sus notas-.

Gracias doctor –dijo Bulma un poco mas animada, en ese momento llegaron 4 hombres, 1 parecia el gemelo de Goku, si no fuera mas alto que Goku y que tuviera una cicatriz en la mejilla, hubiera dicho que son gemelos, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello azabache largo y despeinado-.

Hola papa, hola Raditz –dijo Goku, milk y Bulma lo miraron extrañado- ah lo siento, milk, Bulma, él es mi padre Bardock y él es mi hermano mayor Raditz –dijo presentándolos- papa, Raditz ellas son milk y Bulma –dijo Goku, cuando dijo el nombre de milk se puso un poco nervioso, no le había dicho nada de milk a su padre (despistado.-. xD)-. 

Hola Kakarotto, mucho gusto señoritas, como se encuentra vegeta? –dijo ese tal Bardock, el otro hombre que estaba a su lado seguramente le dejo la pregunta en la boca-.

Está bien, el doctor dijo que tuvo mucha suerte –dijo milk mirando a Bardock, preguntándose quién diablos era Kakarotto-.

Disculpe, quien es usted señor? –pregunto Bulma curiosa mirando al otro hombre que era idéntico a vegeta, con la excepción de que este era de gran altura-.

Soy el rey vegeta, él es mi hijo Table –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del niño que tenía al lado, el cual identifico por Table- soy el padre de vegeta.

Un gusto señor, igual a ti pequeño –dijo mirando al rey vegeta y a Table-.

No soy pequeño, tengo 12 –se quejó Table, todos le decían pequeño, aunque era demasiado pequeño para la edad que tenía-.

Lo siento –se disculpó Bulma-.

No importa –dijo Table, quiso saber un poco más de Bulma y se sentó a su lado para hablar con ella- tu eres la novia de mi hermano?

Todos se pusieron a reír, excepto el rey vegeta y Bardock, Bulma se sonrojo al comentario, ese niño le caía muy bien –no Table, vegeta solo es un amigo.

Qué raro porque tú eres muy bonita –dijo con inocencia, los jóvenes se aguantaron las ganas de reír a carcajadas, Table era un poquito (MUY) indiscreto-.

Gracias lindura –dijo riéndose, luego miro a vegeta y recordó porque estaba triste, soltó una pequeña lagrima, Table era muy atento y lo noto-.

Porque lloras? –pregunto Table extrañado, a Bulma le animo la pregunta, el era totalmente diferente a vegeta, él era muy inocente y alegre, vegeta era muy gruñón y amargado, encima demasiado orgulloso-.

Es que me preocupa tu hermano –dijo mirándolo-.

El estará bien, ha pasado por situaciones peores –dijo mirando a vegeta con una pequeña alegría, su hermano le agradaba mucho-.

Paso un rato, todos estaban callados, hasta que milk decidió hablar:

Oye, porque no vamos a la cafetería del hospital g… -no pudo decir el resto porque Goku le dio un codazo para que no dijera su nombre-.

Si vamos! –dijo Goku nervioso-.

Salieron del cuarto y milk se puso enfrente de Goku:

Eso dolió! –se quejó sobándose donde Goku le pego-.

Más tarde te explico pero alejémonos de aquí –dijo mirando la entrada del cuarto-.

Llegaron a la cafetería, Goku compro los cafés y se sentaron, milk soltó lo que iba a decir:

Porque me golpeaste cuando iba a decir tu nombre!? –siguió quejándose-.

Es que a mi padre no le gusta que me llamen así y quería evitar problemas –se excusó Goku mirando hacia abajo-.

Aja, y como es que te llamas exactamente? –pregunto un poco molesta-.

Kakarotto –dijo en voz baja- odio ese nombre, me puse Goku porque mi abuelito me llamaba así, pero mi padre se molesta cuando me llaman Goku porque cree que me avergüenzo de mi nombre, y es verdad.

Y porque se molesta de que te avergüences de tu nombre, no veo el problema –dijo extrañada-.

Es porque mi nombre vino por el de mi madre, y dice que no lo uso por irrespeto a ella –dijo con voz como para remedarlo-.

Jajá, y tu madre como se llamaba? –Pregunto milk-.

Sharotto –dijo tomando un sorbo de café-.

Entonces el punto es que quieres que te llame Kakarotto enfrente de tu padre? –pregunto al fin-.

Sí, creo –dijo- vamos al cuarto de vegeta?

Si! –exclamo para levantarse e ir a tomarle la mano a "Kakarotto" e irse-.

Continuara…

Holaaaaa aquí estoy con mi nuevo cap, no sé qué piensen ustedes pero yo pienso que se puso cursi xD yo soy tipo vegeta, no sé si a ustedes les guste eso, si les gusto agradézcanle a mi hermanito que no dejaba de joder y termine contagiándole la gripe u.u si no les gusto, déjenme un review y lo jodo xD okno amo a mi hermano pero no tanto cuando me molesta para escribir, también agradézcanle que su cara me hizo acordar a Table e.e leí todos los reviews y pensé que sería buen momento para responderlos, así que aquí van:

SaiyaLiinna: hola saiya, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi fic, significa mucho para mí, la idea de Goku y milk se me ocurrió con Austin y ally xD con que ally tenga el pánico escénico y lo demás e.e pero el desmayo se me ocurrió por mi pánico escénico u.u en fin! Te prometo que la canción será buenísima, no diré nada mas de ella ;) saludos!

bulmiita tiny: cierto veggie anda muy romántico jeje, con respecto a Yamcha, lo que él hizo es imperdonable T_T lo malo es que nos jodera con esto y mucho más… el muy Chikushou (es una palabrota en japonés xD), y aquí viene bulmis con sus cambios de humor xD y seguramente (yo no sé nada xD) se pondrá peor e.e saluditos!

CARINA: gracias *-* me siento halagada jeje, aquí tienes el cap y te prometo que cada vez se pondrá mejor :3 y grax por la publi de mi fic xD si lo haces te estaré eternamente agradecida porque quiero ser escritora profesional ;) y recién suba este capi subiré el de Goku y milk lo prometo en fin! Tranqui que vegeta y Bulma no se pelearan a cada rato jajá, ya lo iras comprobando, empezando por este cap jajá, saludos!

: otra otaku para la colección! xD seguiré escribiendo tranquila, que tengo vacaciones y mi madre no está para decirme que le preste la pc a mi hermanito xD así que puedo subir capis más seguido, y grax por apoyarme con mi fanfic extra, lo subiré enseguida ñ.ñ! saludotes!

PD: vegeta le transfirió el sentimentalismo a Goku e.e (Goku: hey!; Yo: fuera de mi postdata Goku, ya tuve suficiente con vegeta -.-; Goku: ok u.u *se va*)

¡Las quiero mucho!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiwis xD como están? Yo muy bien y subiendo varios capis por día xD sorry porque les prometi que subiría el fanfic de Goku y milk es que el cap era muy corto y bueh, no pude hacerlo mas largo el cap perdóneme en serio q.q pero miran el lado bueno, se me ocurrio la mas fantanstica de las ideas para este cap! Bueno! Damas y otakus, del odio al amor cap 7**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen u.u Akira no me los quizo dar**

Aja, y como es que te llamas exactamente? –pregunto un poco molesta-.

Kakarotto –dijo en voz baja- odio ese nombre, me puse Goku porque mi abuelito me llamaba así, pero mi padre se molesta cuando me llaman Goku porque cree que me avergüenzo de mi nombre, y es verdad.

Y porque se molesta de que te avergüences de tu nombre, no veo el problema –dijo extrañada-.

Es porque mi nombre vino por el de mi madre, y dice que no lo uso por irrespeto a ella –dijo con voz como para remedarlo-.

Jajá, y tu madre como se llamaba? –Pregunto milk-.

Sharotto –dijo tomando un sorbo de café-.

Entonces el punto es que quieres que te llame Kakarotto enfrente de tu padre? –pregunto al fin-.

Sí, creo –dijo- vamos al cuarto de vegeta?

Si! –exclamo para levantarse e ir a tomarle la mano a "Kakarotto" e irse-.

**Continuara…**

POV Maroon

Maldita sea, mi plan no funciono, ahora por culpa de esa asquerosa niñita vegeta está herido, eso comprueba mis sospechas, si es la novia de vegeta, ush tanto que me costó que me prestaran ese camión para atropellarla y vegeta fue y se interpuso para salvarla, tengo que ir a verlo, ojala no esté muerto, más tarde hare otro plan para alejarla de vegeta…

POV general

Bulma, el rey vegeta y Table estaban a los lados de vegeta, esperando a que despertara, el rey vegeta era igualito a el, hasta estaba en la misma posición en la que estaba siempre vegeta, tenia los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y lo miraba fijamente, Table jugaba con un video-juego portátil muy entretenido, Bulma le ponía toallas frias en la cabeza a vegeta para quitarle la fiebre, en ese momento llego alguien, alguien que nadie quería ver…

Donde esta vegeta! –grito nada mas y nada menos que maroon- esta bien? Esta herido? –vio a Bulma y fingio incomodidad- oh, eres tu Bulma, hola, y estos señores son…?

No es de tu incumbencia –dijo Bulma furiosa a lo que estaba diciendo la muy Ama (perra en japonés)-.

Oh, esta bien, puedo verlo? –pregunto como una excusa para acercársele-.

Table que noto la furia de Bulma entendio lo que sucedia:

Ya lo estas viendo, ahora que lo viste ya puedes irte –dijo con antipatía mirando a maroon, Bulma usaba ropa destapada pero maroon se vestia como toda una zorra comparada con Bulma-.

Cállate niñito que no es tu asunto –dijo ofendida, nadie iba a impedir que viera a vegeta, nadie-.

Mira Marrón o como te llames, a mi no me vengas a insultar porque yo soy el hermano menor de tu querido vegeta –dijo para desafiarla- asi que si quieres que no le diga lo zorra que eres mejor cállate –dijo, pero la palabra "zorra" se le escapo, cuando dijo eso, Bulma y el rey vegeta se le quedaron mirando atonitos-.

l-lo siento, me ire, adiós –dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo- tu ganas esta vez maldito –pensó con furia-.

Table… dos cosas: gracias por ayudarme con ella –agradecio primero- y la otra: quien te enseño esa clase de lenguaje? Eso no es típico de tu edad –lo regaño de manera suave-.

p-pues papa y vegeta siempre usan ese lenguaje cuando pelean –se excuso apenado, lo que hizo que el rey vegeta levantara la cabeza y fijara su mirada en el pequeño-.

Bulma ahogo una risita al ver la cara de ambos, Table ruborizado y el rey vegeta con su cara de aturdido, como que el rey vegeta tendrá que cuidar su lenguaje cuando pelee cerca de Table xD

Oh no importa, gracias por ayudarme, eres un buen niño –dijo abrazandolo, Table sintió como si lo abrazara su madre, se ruborizo un poco-.

CON LOS SON -3-

Estaban milk y Goku besándose en un pasillo (ni idea de porque solo se me ocurrio xD) pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien los interrumpio:

Cof cofkakarotto cof cofnoteatragantescof cof –tosio Raditz falsamente-.

Se separaron y Goku lo vio nervioso, milk se ruborizo

Cállate Raditz, yo no te interrumpo tus momentitos románticos con cada chica que ves –dijo mas nervioso todavía, no le había contado a nadie sobre lo suyo con milk, solo a Bulma y a vegeta-.

Porfavor hermanito! Hay que celebrar que por fin una chica te quiere! Y también que fuiste tan rebelde de no decírnoslo a nuestro padre ni a mi –se burlo Raditz, también estaba algo orgulloso de su hermanito-.

Vete de aquí Raditz, a ti no te debe importar lo que haga con mi vida, vámonos milk –dijo mirando al suelo y agarrando a milk por un brazo-.

Claro que me debería importar, eres mi hermanito menor o no pequeñin? -dijo mas burlon todavía, Goku estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Raditz se dio cuenta y decidio irse-.

Paso un rato mientras Goku y milk caminaban, milk decidio romper el silencio:

Kakarotto porque tu hermano dice que el ni tu padre sabían nada? –pregunto algo molesta-.

Porque no les conte nada –dijo en voz baja, intentando saber porque le había dicho Kakarotto-.

Y porque no les contaste nada Kakarotto? No se te dio la gana acaso? –pregunto un poco mas molesta-.

No milk, si quise pero el idiota de mi hermano me contestaba el teléfono diciéndome que para que carajo quería llamarlos si no les importaba, y las 2 veces que pude ir a mi casa mi padre estaba "trabajando" y no quiso escuchar mis "estupicedes de adolescente" –dijo un poco triste, su familia nunca le prestaba atención-.

Oh! Que mal por ti, pero prométeme algo Goku –dijo mientras se le quitaba el enojo-.

Si? –pregunto temiendo la respuesta-.

Me vas a presentar a tu padre como novia si? Aprovechando que no esta "trabajando" –dijo con voz un tanto divertida-.

Esta bien pero con una condición –dijo para tener la ultima palabra-.

Cual será?

Tu me presentaras a tu padre ok? –dijo mirándola- que no lo he visto ni en pintura.

Oh! Esta bien! –dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla he irse al cuarto de vegeta junto a el-.

POV Bulma

Ah vegeta, porque te habras sacrificado de esa forma por mi? No te ves como esos que son muy cariñosos, algunos hombres siempre serán un misterio, tanto que es un misterio el como me enamore de ti, desearía que algún día me dijeras por lo menos un te quiero, ja! Eso nunca pasaría, te amo tanto vegeta Ouji.

Me acerque a el y lo bese dulcemente, me sentí en la quinta nube estando asi con el, estuve asi con el unos minutos hasta que sentí como que su respiración se hacia mas profunda y me separe, me di cuenta de que despertaste.

Vegeta! –grite abrazandolo, había despertado-.

… que sucedió aquí mujer? –dijo alejándome, sabia que el no era de esos hombres que abrazaban asi que no rechiste-.

Te atropello un camión y te rompiste los brazos y piernas, el doctor dijo que tuviste suerte, porque tus fracturas son muy leves –dije memorizando lo que había dicho el doctor sin hacerle caso que me dijera "mujer"-.

Y cuando podre salir de aquí? –pregunto, parecía que esa era para el, la pregunta mas importante-.

El doctor dijo que no sabe cuando te podrán dar el alta, pero dijo que mas pronto de lo esperado –dije contenta-.

Oye, vegeta –dije al cabo de un minuto-.

Hn? –gruño, lo que yo tome como una pregunta-.

Gracias por salvarme –dije besándolo en la mejilla- ire a llamar a tu hermano y a tu padre –dije levantándome- por cierto, tu hermano es todo un encanto!

POV vegeta

Me desperté, sentí fuerzas para seguir despierto cuando me di cuenta de que tenia algo frio sobre mis labios, entreabrí mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que es esa mujer que estaba llorando junto a mi antes de caer inconsciente.

Me mantengo un minuto asi, luego me hago el que se esta despertando y la veo a ella muy alegre de verme.

Vegeta! –grito abrzandome, se sentía tan bien, casi tan bien como su olor-.

… que sucedió aquí mujer? –dije intentando conservar el orgullo mostrándome frio-.

Te atropello un camión y te rompiste los brazos y piernas, el doctor dijo que tuviste suerte, porque tus fracturas son muy leves –dijo como si se hubiera memorizado lo que había dicho el doctor-. 

Y cuando podre salir de aquí? –pregunte, aborrezco los hospitales-.

El doctor dijo que no sabe cuando te podrán dar el alta, pero dijo que mas pronto de lo esperado –me dijo contenta-.

Me moleste un poco pero no le di importancia, paso un rato hasta que me dijo:

Oye, vegeta –me casi susurro-.

Hn? –gruñí en señal de pregunta-.

Gracias por salvarme –dijo besándome en la mejilla, se sintió muy bien esa sensacion- ire a llamar a tu hermano y a tu padre –dijo levantándose- por cierto, tu hermano es todo un encanto!

Sonreí de medio lado, mi hermano menor solia caerle bien a todos.

POV general

Paso un rato hasta que llegara Bulma con su hermanito Table y su padre.

Hermano! –grito alegre mientras corria a abrazarlo- me alegra que estes bien.

Hola Table –dijo vegeta cansado, miro a su padre- Padre –dijo con firmeza-.

Vegeta, que bien que estés mejor –dijo con la misma firmeza-.

Hmp.

Paso un largo silencio incomodo, vegeta y el rey vegeta solo competían a ver quien se fulminaba mejor con la mirada, Bulma y Table agradecieron en silencio que el doctor llegara.

Ah! Veo que despertó, bueno voy a examinar sus heridas –dijo mirándolo alegre- pueden quedarse pero por favor, siéntense un poco mas alejados –pidió el doctor, todos se fueron a sentar para que el doctor revisara a vegeta.

Paso un rato hasta que por fin dijo:

Te recuperaste muy bien y rápido, estoy seguro de que saldar de aquí en un mes mas o menos.

Hmp –gruño falsamente, la verdad es que lo alegraba mucho, en un mes era el concurso donde cantaría la canción con Bulma-.

CON LOS SON WIII :3

Goku se sento al lado de su padre mientras milk estaba en el baño.

Oye papa –empezo a decir Goku nervioso-.

Si Kakarotto? –pregunto con fastidio, ahora ya no se podría librar de el y sus "estupideces de adolescente"-.

Quería aprovechar que no estas trabajando para decirte algo que según Raditz, es todo un milagro –dijo un poco mas animado porque no dijo "estoy trabajando"-.

¿Que es? No me digas que te conseguiste novia Kakarotto jajajajajajaja –dijo riéndose tomando eso en broma, lo cual enfurecio mucho a Goku- por fin una chica te soporta? Jajajaja, quien es la loca?

PAPA! En primer lugar: no esta loca, es una chica normal, en segundo lugar: no me soporta, ella me ama y yo a ella, y tercer lugar: es milk! –grito señalando a milk que estaba recién saliendo del baño-.

Bardock se quedo atonito ante lo sucedido: su hijo le había gritado y esa chica que acaba de conocer que le agrado, era la novia de su hijo.

Milk solto una risita, su novio era demasiado indiscreto.

Kakarotto, se mas discreto la próxima vez –le susurro milk a Goku-.

l-lo siento milk –dijo apenado-.

Mmm… con que esta linda señorita es la novia de mi hijo! –exclamo Bardock mirando a milk, un poco mas alegre- parece que tenemos que conocernos o no?

Eem, si porque no? –dijo nerviosa milk- quiere ir a tomar algo?

Si vamos! Nos vemos Kakarotto –dijo mirando a Goku mientras se iba a con milk a la cafetería-.

Goku se sento en la sala de espera, esperando… xD en ese momento llego Raditz y se pusieron a competir entre insultos y burlas, como siempre, paso 1 hora mas o menos hasta que llegaran Bardock y milk, Goku dejo de gritarle a su hermano y los miro a los dos, Bardock fue el primero en hablar:

Tu novia me agrada Kakarotto, no la dejes ir –dijo mientras milk lo abrazaba alegre, le había caído bien a su padre y eso era todo un reto-…

1 MES DESPUES!

Vegeta y había salido del hospital hace unas horas, maroon no pudo ir en ese tiempo porque Table y Bulma estaban vigilando el perímetro xD en solo 45 minutos era el concurso, mil no pudo hacer mucho por su pánico, por lo menos no se podía desmayar, vegeta estaba camino al centro de la ciudad para darle la letra en español de la canción , Bulma se la había pedido pero el quiso dársela a ultima hora, faltaban 30 minutos…

Oye Bulma –llamo vegeta al ver a la peliazul maquillándose-.

Si vegeta? –pregunto-.

Estas lista? –pregunto divertido-.

Si… creo –dijo-.

Ah por cierto toma –dijo dándole la letra-.

A buena hora -.- -dijo amargada- anda a vestirte.

Hmp.

Cuando vegeta se fue, Bulma se sento a leer la letra, se quedo atónita al saber que decía…

**Continuara…**

**Oh por Dios que dira la letra! No lo se! Díganme que dice! xD aquí esta el cap, lo subi un poco tarde pero mi madre me obliga a tocar ese estúpido piano para tocar navidad en la iglesia -.- espero que les haya gustado el cap, me vinieron estas locas ideas mientras comía xD moraleja: la comida inspira e.e déjenme sus reviews, que nadie puso uno hoy y no podre responder u.u bu-a-no! Tal vez mañana suba el cap y les quitare el suspenso, las dejare toda la noche sin dormir muahahahahaha**

¡las quiero un monton de montones!

Hasta la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas! Me levante súper temprano (y en vacaciones u.u) para escribir el 8vo capítulo de mi fic, no solamente ustedes estaban en suspenso xD también la escritora e.e y yo no salgo del suspenso si no escribo :3 además que anoche tuve un sueño asombroso de dragon ball z y me vinieron varias ideas xD bueno! Damas y otakus, del odio al amor cap 8**

**Disclaimer: el Chikushou de Akira no me dio los personajes u.u no me pertenecen waaa**

_Vegeta y había salido del hospital hace unas horas, maroon no pudo ir en ese tiempo porque Table y Bulma estaban vigilando el perímetro xD en solo 45 minutos era el concurso, mil no pudo hacer mucho por su pánico, por lo menos no se podía desmayar, vegeta estaba camino al centro de la ciudad para darle la letra en español de la canción, Bulma se la había pedido pero él quiso dársela a última hora, faltaban 30 minutos…_

_Oye Bulma –llamo vegeta al ver a la peliazul maquillándose-._

_Si vegeta? –pregunto-._

_Estas lista? –pregunto divertido-._

_Si… creo –dijo-._

_Ah por cierto, toma –dijo dándole la letra-._

_A buena hora -.- -dijo amargada- anda a vestirte._

_Hmp._

_Cuando vegeta se fue, Bulma se sentó a leer la letra, se quedó atónita al saber que decía…_

**Continuara…**

ella había imaginado todo menos esto, la letra era una canción de amor muy Muy MUY bella, la soltó al instante, llamo a milk que ella sabía inglés, le dio la letra en inglés, ella medio tradujo y coincidía, no, vegeta no la estaba troleando, se vistió y termino de maquillarse y se puso a leer la letra varias veces hasta que…

BUENOS DIAS A TODOS! BIENVENIDOS AL CONCURSO DE LA MEJOR VOZ DEL SAN VALENTIN! ESTA VEZ HEMOS ELEGIDO COMO CONCURSANTES A LOS ESTUDIANTES DE ULTIMO AÑO DE LA ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL! VAMOS A EMPEZAR! LLAMARE A LA PAREJA SEGÚN VENGA LA LISTA! KRILLIN Y… 18?

En ese momento salió krillin con su ropa habitual pero un poco menos informal y 18 con un vestido verde oliva, sus amigos les desearon suerte y empezaron a cantar…

Terminaron, llegó el turno de la otra pareja.

YAMCHA Y MAROON!

A vegeta le hirvió la sangre al oír el nombre de Yamcha y a Bulma el de maroon (son tal para cual :3).

Maroon llevaba su típica ropa de zorra, pero esta vez se veía más zorra que nunca, Yamcha llevaba una ropa más o menos callejera (se la va a follar en escena -.-) empezaron a cantar…

Terminaron, pasaron más parejas hasta que llegó el momento…

GOKU Y MILK

Goku se puso nervioso al no ver a milk a su lado y la busco rápidamente, la encontró y se la llevo, esta opuso resistencia como lógico pero Goku era más fuerte, fue al escenario, la obligo a caminar hasta el centro, estaba a punto del desmayo, se veía tan bonita con su carita de miedo y su linda ropa, llevaba un vestido rosa claro con puntos blancos, era corto encima de la rodilla, no llevaba escote, con una chaqueta beige y unos botines beige también, su pelo había crecido hasta el pecho y se había puesto mechas de colores.

Estaba totalmente paralizada frente al público, a Goku le tocaba cantar primero…

Empezó la pista, no sabía que hacer…

Se le ocurrió una idea, fue hasta donde estaba milk, le agarro la mano, le puso cara a cara, la miro a los ojos y ella tomo fuerzas y Goku empezó a cantar, la canción se llama rainbow girl de s3rl:

All the colors in the sky

Remind me of your pretty eyes

You'll be with me right now

Llego la parte de milk, tomo toda la fuerza del mundo y:

When I look into the sky

I see the clouds and wonder why

I'm not with you right now

(Goku)

Oh be my rainbow girl

put the colors in my world

And baby you can see

That we were meant to be

You take the shades of gray

And make them fade away

You brighten up my day

Oh baby won't you stay

(Milk)

I'll be your rainbow girl, like da dee da dee da..

like da dee da dee da.. like da dee da dee da..

I'll be your rainbow girl, like da dee da dee da..

like da dee da dee da.. like da dee da dee da..

I'll be your rainbow girl

(Goku)

All the colors in the sky

Remind me of your pretty eyes

You'll be with me right now

(Milk)

When I look into the sky

I see the clouds and wonder why

I'm not with you right now

(Goku)

Oh be my rainbow girl

put the colors in my world

And baby you can see

That we were meant to be

You take the shades of gray

And make them fade away

You brighten up my day

Oh baby won't you stay

(Milk)

I'll be your rainbow girl, like da dee da dee da..

like da dee da dee da.. like da dee da dee da..

I'll be your rainbow girl, like da dee da dee da..

like da dee da dee da.. like da dee da dee da..

I'll be your rainbow girl

(Goku)

Oh be my rainbow girl

put the colors in my world

And baby you can see

That we were meant to be

You take the shades of gray

And make them fade away

You brighten up my day

Oh baby won't you stay

(Milk)

I'll be your rainbow girl, like da dee da dee da..

like da dee da dee da.. like da dee da dee da..

I'll be your rainbow girl, like da dee da dee da..

like da dee da dee da.. like da dee da dee da..

I'll be your rainbow girl

Terminaron de cantar, todos les aplaudieron, Goku le sonreía, la beso enfrente de todos y aplaudieron más fuerte todavía, milk se veía radiante por tanta alegría, ahora sabía que su novio la ayudaría en todo, se fueron del escenario y milk saco toda su alegría:

Aaaaah lo logramos Goku! Pude cantar enfrente de todos! Me siento genial! –dijo abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía- tu eres genial –dijo con dulzura, a lo que Goku respondió con un beso-.

VEGETA Y BULMA!

Bulma subió al escenario, llevaba un vestido asimétrico negro, con unos zapatos blancos, sus accesorios también blancos, su cinturón también, y llevaba el peo también más largo, lo tenía hasta debajo de los pechos, no necesitó ponerse nada porque con su pelo azul era suficiente, seguida de vegeta, que llevaba su ropa algo informal, como si fuera a actuar en una serie de adolescentes, empezaron a cantar, la canción se llama: you can come to me de Ross Lynch y Laura Marano:

(Bulma)

When you´re on your own, Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

(Vegeta)

And when your afraid that you´re goanna break

And you need a way to feel Strong again

Someone will know it

(Los dos)

And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope

Cause someone´s goanna be there When you don´t

When you don´t

If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh I´ll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need That´s what I'll be

If you wanna climb I´ll be your ladder

If you wanna run I´ll be your road

If you want a friend

Doesn´t matter when

Anything you need

That's want I´ll be

You can come to me

You can come to me (yeah)

(Bulma)

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying to be yourself

When somebody lets you

(Vegeta)

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one could understand

Then somebody gets you

(Los dos)

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

(Bulma)

Like a chain that never breaks

Like a truth that never bends

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

It's the feeling that you get

It's the moment that you know

That no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

(Los dos)

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

(Bulma)

You can come to me,

Yeah

Termino la canción, todos aplaudieron con la mayor emoción del planeta, estaban tan cerca uno de otro, solo faltaba un tanto para que pudiera besarse…

BUENO! ESAS FUERON TODAS LAS PAREJAS QUE IBAN A PASAR, PORFAVOR VOTEN DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE PODAMOS DECIDIR QUIEN GANARA EL CONCURSO! –grito el presentador, el muy hijo de… la vecina xD-.

Vegeta y Bulma se bajaron, ambos ruborizados, cada uno iba al camerino de cada uno hasta que…

Vegeta espera! –Llamo Bulma-.

Que quieres? –pregunto molesto, cada vez que quería besarla alguien interrumpía-.

Yo… -no sabía que decir, quería acercársele pero algo la detenía-.

Tu que? –pregunto-.

Bulma agarro toda la fuerza del mundo y se le acerco y lo beso, vegeta quedo aturdido pero correspondió al beso, se hizo más profundo, Bulma tenía sus brazos en el cuello de vegeta, este la tomaba por la cintura, se sentían tan felices, se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, Bulma sonreía, vegeta también, volvieron a su beso, hasta que el presentador dijo:

FALTAN 5 MINUTOS PARA TODOS TERMINEN DE VOTAR POR SU PARJA FAVORITA!

Oye… voy a ver como esta milk –dijo nerviosísima-.

Anda, la vi gritando más fuerte que tú en el camerino –dijo señalando una puerta-.

Ok gracias –dijo antes de besarlo en la boca rápidamente e ir a ver a su amiga

Fue corriendo y choco por accidente con nada más y nada menos que… Yamcha!

Hola Bulma –saludo alegre- como estas?

Apártate Yamcha no te quiero ver –dijo intentando no llorar-.

Solo quiero decirte algo –dijo deteniéndola-.

Que quieres? –Pregunto con antipatía-.

Cantaste asombroso, y perdóname por lo del otro día con maroon –dijo con sinceridad-.

Ah con que ahora si me quieres? Pues mal, ya me perdiste, no me quisiste creer cuando dije que vegeta no era nada mío, pues fíjate que ahora es mi novio –dijo furiosa-. 

Pero Bulma…

Nada! No quiero verte! Ya perdiste tu oportunidad! Ahora vete a besuquearte con maroon y déjame en paz! –Grito apartándolo con toda su fuerza mientras iba al camerín donde estaba milk-.

POV Yamcha

Ah con que ahora te perdí para siempre? Ya lo veremos hermosa…

**Continuara…**

**Ta da! Aquí esta el 8vo capitulo, ese loco sueño de dragon ball z me lleno de inspiración xD eso y una canción de violetta= la fusión perfecta xD ahora ahí esta lo que tanto querían, Bulma y vegeta se besaron! Si yo estuviera leyendo el fic y no escribiéndolo estaría: AAAAAAAAAWWWW xD si, asi soy yo e.e ahí tienen la canción, al final de la nota les dejo el link de la letra en español :3 y también de mi pagina de Facebook, la hice nueva y quisiera que le dieran like porfa :3**

**SaiyaLiinna: **gracias por la puntuación xD lo de tarble me vino por mi hermanito que estaba jugando con su video-consola xD shi pobre vegeta, si no fuera por su fuerza estuviera muerto el pobre u.u imagínate la cara de Bulma al saber que vegeta la salvo O.O saludos amiga!

Esos fueron todos los reviews que me dejaron xD que poco e.e pero soy nueva, tampoco espero 10 reviews por día LOL

Video de la canción de Bulma y vegeta sub español: watch?v=pcGpqBbpBWY

Video de la canción de Goku y milk sub español:

watch?v=a-VCjY_NAM0

Y vean esta canción de regalo xD:

watch?v=m38g4L1U0rc

¡las quiero muchooooo!

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide Otakukawaiigirl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas! Tanto tiempo! xD estoy triste pero al parecer si pones tu canción favoritas te mejoras un poco u.u al parecer mi padre no me llevara a su casa q.q y no lo veo desde hace más de un mes… pero a ustedes las quiero y no importa mi tristeza, seguiré con mi fic y mi inspiración *-* bueno! Damas y otakus! Del odio al amor cap 9!**

**Disclaimer: me pelee a muerte con Akira pero el me dibujo a Goku en ssj dios y perdí xD así que no me dieron los personajes q.q siguen siendo de el.**

_Fue corriendo y choco por accidente con nada más y nada menos que… Yamcha!_

_Hola Bulma –saludo alegre- como estas?_

_Apártate Yamcha no te quiero ver –dijo intentando no llorar-._

_Solo quiero decirte algo –dijo deteniéndola-._

_Que quieres? –Pregunto con antipatía-._

_Cantaste asombroso, y perdóname por lo del otro día con maroon –dijo con sinceridad-._

_Ah con que ahora si me quieres? Pues mal, ya me perdiste, no me quisiste creer cuando dije que vegeta no era nada mío, pues fíjate que ahora es mi novio –dijo furiosa-._

_Pero Bulma…_

_Nada! No quiero verte! Ya perdiste tu oportunidad! Ahora vete a besuquearte con maroon y déjame en paz! –Grito apartándolo con toda su fuerza mientras iba al camerino donde estaba milk-._

_POV Yamcha_

_Ah con que ahora te perdí para siempre? Ya lo veremos hermosa…_

**Continuara…**

Bulma entro y vio a milk bastante feliz mientras escribía con su celular…

Miiiilk! –grito abrazándola- lo superaste! Cantaste asombroso!

Gracias estoy tan emocionada! –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- todo gracias a Goku, el me ayudo cuando me congele frente a todos *-*

Aaaw que lindura, se nota que Goku te ama de verdad –dijo alegre-.

Si! Como lo amo! –dijo contenta-.

Hablando de amor, adivina una cosa! –dijo alegre por lo de vegeta-.

Qué? Dimeee!

Después de la canción, estábamos frente al camerino y…! –dijo entre entusiasmada y nerviosa- bese a vegeta –esto último lo dijo en voz bajita-.

Que tú qué? –milk no le entendió-.

Bese a vegeta –dijo un poco más fuerte-.

Que! En serio!? Como estuvo? –pregunto sin poder creérselo, vegeta?-.

Genial! Fue muy lindo y tierno, algo que no esperaba de vegeta –dijo un poco ruborizada-.

Ya somos dos jeje –dijo ella- ya son novios?

Supongo… después de besarnos como 5 minutos me vine para acá y me encontré con… -trago antes de decir esto- Yamcha.

Yamcha!? Que te dijo el muy perra? –pregunto molesta-.

Que cante asombroso y que quería una segunda oportunidad –dijo con asco-.

Que le dijiste? –pregunto curiosa-.

Lo mande al carajo –dijo sin darle importancia- que ya perdió su oportunidad conmigo y que vaya a besuquearse con esa zorra que tiene de novia.

Bien hecho amiga! Eso es lo que se le debe decir a un prostituto como ese –dijo animándola, se le notaba un pequeño dejo de tristeza-.

Gracias! Oye –dijo para cambiar de tema y puso su tono como divertido- Table ya me anda diciendo que ya anda asqueado de que su primo se ande besuqueando con su novia a cada lado que va –dijo riéndose-.

Esta se ruborizo, la verdad la que empezaba era ella, no Goku (...se lo quiere follar! xD).

Cállate Bulma –dijo está ruborizándose aún más-.

Jajá claroooo –dijo antes de pararse- oye vamos, falta 1 minuto para que elijan al ganador-.

Claro ya voy –dijo parándose-.

BUENO YA SE HA ACABADO EL TIEMPO PARA VOTAR! NESECITO QUE TODAS LAS PAREJAS SUBAN AL ESCENARIO PARA EMPEZAR A SELECCIONAR A LOS GANADORES! –Dijo el presentador-.

Todos los concursantes fueron, Bulma busco a vegeta y milk a Goku, los dos estaban hablando cerca del escenario, fueron los 4 y cuando llegaron todas las parejas el presentador comenzó a hablar:

MUY BIEN YA QUE ESTAMOS TODOS, HORA DE VER LOS RESULTADOS! TENEMOS 5 LUGARES GANADORES! EN 5TO LUGAR ESTA… Yamcha Y MAROON!

Todos les aplaudieron mientras recibían su premio, maroon se mostraba muy molesta, la única esperanza de ella es que por lo menos Bulma perdiera, igual con Yamcha, pero con vegeta, luego todo se calmó y el presentador continuó:

EL 4TO LUGAR ES… TEN SHIN HAN Y LUNCH!

Todos les aplaudieron a ten y a lunch, ellos estaban alegres de por lo menos estar en 4to lugar, luego el presentador siguió:

EL TERCER LUGAR ES… KRILLIN Y 18!

Todos aplaudieron mientras se reían del nombre de 18, ella noto eso y se molestó, y llega la final….

EL SEGUNDO LUGAR ES… *suspenso xD*… GOKU Y MILK!

Volvieron a aplaudir, milk estaba muuuuy contenta, supero su pánico escénico y encima tiene el 2do lugar, nada podría ir mejor…

Y EL PRIMER LUGAR, LA MEJOR PAREJA CANTANTE DE ESTA TARDE, LA GANADORA DE ESTE CONCURSO ES… *matándolas con el suspenso parte 2 xD*…BULMA Y VEGETA!

Por primera vez, vegeta sonreía por ganar el concurso, además por ver como a Yamcha le hervía la sangre, Bulma también se rio de la cara de maroon, recibieron su premio y se fueron del escenario

Ganamos! -grito Bulma abrazándolo, este se lo devolvió junto con otro beso-.

Estuvieron así por un minuto, vegeta abrió los ojos y vio a Yamcha mirándolos con cara asesina, le causo mucha gracia eso, se separaron en busca de aire, aunque no duraron mucho antes de volver a besarse suavemente, se volvía más profundo con cada minuto que pasaba, se sentían en la quinta nube…

Oyeron una pequeña risita ahogada detrás de ellos, vegeta se molestó al comprobar que era Table.

De que te ríes enano? –pregunto molesto-.

No, nada, un chiste que me contaron –dijo sin poder disimular su risa-.

En serio? A ver cual chites es? A ver si me causa gracia –dijo más molesto todavía-.

Reírte? Tú? Ah hermano, pero si tú nunca te ríes, como podrá causarte gracia si eres gruñón cascarrabias? –dijo divertido antes de salir corriendo-.

Cuando llegue a casa lo voy a matar –dijo molesto, y más aun mirando a Bulma que se reía también-.

Y de que te ríes tu mujer? –Pregunto a ver cuál sería la excusa-.

De tu hermano, yo si entendí el chiste jajajaja –dijo para salir corriendo detrás de Table-.

Ush tengo que prohibirle a Table acercársele, les hace daño a los dos –dijo entre divertido y molesto-.

En ese momento llego alguien muy desagradable.

Hola vegeta! –dijo nada más y nada menos que… maroon!-.

Quien quieres niñita? –Dijo, ni siquiera se sabía su nombre-.

Solo te iba a decir que estuviste genial en el escenario –dijo tomándole una mano-.

En ese momento llego Bulma y Table, vegeta se dio cuenta de su furia y le dijo algo para que se largara.

Y yo te quería decir que parecías toda una zorra de cuarta en el escenario –dijo soltándose de su agarre mientras se iba con Bulma y Table-.

Maroon se quedó dolida ante eso, amaba a vegeta y ella era muy sensible (y sobre todo tonta -.-) pero se mantuvo firme y se fue a su casa, no se rendiría tan fácil, iba a tener a vegeta, así tuviera que jugar sucio.

Vegeta –llamo Bulma-.

Hn? –pregunto vegeta-.

Que quería maroon? –dijo intentando no molestarse-.

Quien es maroon? Qué? La zorra esa que me hablo? Ah! Con que ese era su nombre!–dijo algo burlón-.

Sí, es mi prima, es una horrenda zorra –dijo molesta con ella-.

Con Goku y milk

Estaban felices de la vida hablando mientras caminaban hasta que chocaron con alguien que milk hubiera preferido no tropezarse.

Lo siento señor –dijo Goku ayudándolo a levantarse-.

No importa chico –dijo mirándolo con cara de que lo estaba inspeccionando-.

H-hola p-papa –tartamudeo nerviosa milk-.

Goku se quedó atónito, ese era el padre de milk, y todavía no se habían conocido.

Estaba en el publico viéndote cantar, estaba bastante orgulloso de que superaste tu miedo, hasta que cuando terminaste te vi besándolo en frente de todos, y lo raro es que no me habías dicho que tuvieras novio –dijo mirándola de manera acusadora-.

Papa, te lo puedo explicar… -empezó milk, sabía que si no explicaba rápido la separaría de Goku-.

Nada milk, no hay excusa para esto, vámonos a casa –dijo tomándola por un brazo-.

No papa, déjame! –dijo intentando soltarse-.

Milk! –exclamo Goku nervioso pensando en ir por ella-.

Tú te quedas aquí muchacho –le dijo de manera amenazadora mientras se llevaba a milk-.

Ox satan subió a su hija al auto mientras se iban al castillo.

Ahora me vas a explicar –empezó su padre- que hacías con ese chico, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pienso sobre eso-.

Ella le explico todo, el tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo que el había hecho por ella, lo buena persona que era, como conoció a su padre, le conto sobre su primo Table, no dijo mucho de vegeta porque sabía lo malo que era, no le conto que Goku vivía con ella y Bulma, lloraba, si no le dejaba estar con el seria el fin del mundo.

Y eso fue lo que paso –termino de explicar- ahora me puedes llevar a casa de Bulma por favor?

Entonces, estuviste 4 meses con él, y no me dijiste nada? –le pregunto de manera acusadora-.

si papa –dijo en voz baja-.

Porque no me habías dicho nada?

Porque yo te intentaba decir pero no me prestabas atención, un día hasta te lo dije –dijo llorando-.

Tu nunca me habías dicho nada señorita! –empezó a subir la voz, milk actuó rápido-.

Mira papa, se lo que piensas de los hombres desde que murió mama pero debes saber que este chico me hace feliz, él es muy buena persona, el hizo todo para ayudarme, el me ama y yo lo amo a él! –Dijo enfrentándolo por primera vez en toda su vida-.

Este quedo atónito, su hija nunca se le había enfrentado de esa forma, pero se enfureció más y dio la vuelta.

Ahora que papa? –Pregunto con fastidio-.

Vamos a casa de Bulma, cuando salgas a vacaciones estarás castigada y te prohíbo ver a ese chico, ya veo que es mala influencia –dijo con furia disimulada-.

Pero papa… -dijo aturdida-.

Nada de peros! Ya dije y tú me vas a obedecer! Punto y final! –Dijo subiendo más la voz- y quiero que te cambies ese look de zorra, te ves horrenda, seguro que ese chico te obligo a usarlo.

Esta se enfureció mucho más, ella lo uso porque estaba cansada de su ropa fea y holgada, hasta un día Goku le había dicho que se veía bien con su ropa anterior, se rio ante ese recuerdo, tenía suerte de que Goku vivía ahí, le contaría todo el asunto y lo arreglarían juntos.

Llegamos –dijo Mr. Ox satan, a lo que milk soltó un gruñido, se bajó del auto sin despedirse y entro a la casa con malhumor-.

Espero a que el auto se fuera para buscar a Goku, lo encontró sentado en el sofá nervioso.

Milk! –exclamo abrazándola- que le sucedió a tu padre?

No le agradaste al parecer, y encima quiere que te deje de ver, dice que eres mala influencia –dijo llorando en el pecho de su novio-.

Tranquila, podremos resolverlo –dijo consolándola- y porque dice eso si nada más me conoce de mirada?

Por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo –dijo, tomo aire para decir esto que le dolería muchísimo- mi madre fue secuestrada y asesinada por unos hombres, después de eso no confía en los chicos –dijo antes de llorar con fuerza-.

Goku la abrazo con ternura, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, y mucho más si se trataba de su querida milk.

Tienes suerte –dijo- por lo menos tu no la viste morir frente a tus ojos.

De que hablas? Tu madre no murió cuando eras bebe? –pregunto confusa-.

Hablo de mi abuelito, murió en un accidente, yo lo vi morir –dijo en voz baja-.

Oh! Tu madre, tu tía y tu abuelo, debiste de tener una infancia terrible –le dijo con compasión- y yo me lamento por mi madre.

No importa, perder a tu madre duele mucho más que perder a tu tía y abuelo –dijo triste-.

Milk noto que el intentaba no llorar, se acercó a su cara y lo beso, odiaba verlo sufrir de esa forma, él le correspondió al beso, ambos compartían el dolor, pero al hacerlo se consolaban mutuamente…

**Continuara…**

**Waaaaa q.q ahora que pasaraaaaa? Ahora quieren joder a la hermosa pareja u.u sorry por no actualizar el fin de semana, pero entre la iglesia, el piano, lavar platos -.- y flojear xD no me dio mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta, agradezco los reviews que me hacen muy feliz ñ.ñ lo de el padre de milk se me ocurrio pensando en mis novelitas de amor (otaku, que cursi eres en la internet, tan gotica y mala que eres sin tecnología; yo: cállate conciencia -.-)**

**Bulmiita tiny: **gracias por tu opinión amiga! Ya me estaban reclamando que vegeta y Bulma eran pura pelea y quize endulzar un poco el café si es que entiendes xD y lo se, maroon es una zorra pero ella se parece físicamente a Bulma, cuando la vi de novia con krillin dije: Bulma!? Wtf! xD saludos!

**CARINA: **bueno, no pude subir la historia de Goku y milk porque el capi es muy corto y si le añado algo de los otros caps, seria un fanfic de 6 caps y no quiero eso para mis lectoras, pero te dare el dato, se llamara "te volveré a amar" saludos ñ.ñ

**Carina (que raro, en mayúscula y en minúscula xD) : **gracias en serio! como BxV son asi como muy besucones decidi ponerlo mas intenso pero no me pase de los limites porque no soy de esas que escriben esas cochinadas xD yo también estoy suuuper celosa de Bulma *-* amo a vegeta lo quiero es mioooo xD no importa por los reviews, eso lo puedo entender que yo también me jodo hasta las 3am haciendo tarea y estudiando pero siempre encuentro tiempo para el fic, tu también me agradas *-* eres mi nueva amigaaa! Saluditos :-*

**Maya shadow: **gracias en serio ^^ mi sueño es ser escritora reconocida, cada vez voy mas cerca, ya se me ocurren muchísimas ideas para mas fics mas adelante, el piano me encanta pero no cuando me obligan a cada rato a tocar xD, siempre continuare el fic y nunca lo abandonare saludos amigacha!

Las quiero mucho muchote!

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide otakukawaiigirl.


End file.
